


（苏英♀R18）日出微光

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 每隔一段时间都要跑回苏英♀老墙头肝文简单来说这是一篇“书袋包糖心肉”类型的h文，上全是书袋，下才有肉（doge脸）以1771年罗莎到哲学家大卫·休谟在爱丁堡新城区的新家做客为开头的腻歪小黄文，借此表现一下美化度300％的苏格兰启蒙运动说是美化300％，是因为18世纪的思想虽然在当时有很多进步，但诸多性别歧视和种族歧视的言论在现代人看来会很落后我可能计划重写一些以前写的苏英♀的情节和设定......因为吞了很多史料（特别是苏哥的）后觉得以前写的有些点太笼统不准确或者干脆觉得剧情肯定不会这么发展（扶额）咳，说回这篇文，解释一下背景：自从苏哥这个（前）弱鸡穷鬼在1707年和罗莎合并以后，经过各种起伏摩擦，政治算是安定了，经济大幅起来了，然后......走起了知性书卷气路线，开启了一段“苏格兰启蒙运动”时期，识字率一跃成为全欧洲最高（是的比英格兰还要高）文人与思想家层出不穷，比如写下《人性论》的大卫·休谟和写了《国富论》的亚当·斯密都是这个时期的苏格兰人。罗莎让苏哥脱贫，苏哥给罗莎长脸，这两个人的联姻开始互利双赢了（doge脸）罗莎在此文中表现得比较高傲，心里的小九九也比较多，“第二代大魔王”的气质在这个时期也差不多开始出来了上的字数为三千出头总之，祝食用愉快:)





	1. Chapter 1

一

 

哼，“北不列颠”的“老烟城”——所有首都之中，远观风景如画，近看最令人厌恶的城市。①

她透过玻璃窗，一边看着山坡上老城区的风景，一边这么想着。

系好身上的斗篷之后，她下了马车，脚踩上被夕阳染红的地砖，跟着带路的仆人往门口走去。

新城区还没什么人影，王子大街一眼望过去也不见有多少建起的住房，刚刚马车经过的两条主干道上都没瞧见什么行人。

玫瑰街和藓街②⋯⋯真是。她拉紧了身上的斗篷，以抵御十月初就开始散发的寒气。

藏在背后的心思一目了然。

一进门时，壁炉的热气扑面而来。尽管她这么多天来一路上走走停停，连坐了许多天的马车，身心俱疲，但看到这家的主人热情地从沙发上站起身来，走到她身前行礼问候的时候，她还是尽量表现地得体，带着温和的笑容礼貌地回答。

“我也很高兴与你再次相见，大卫·休谟先生。”

趁着脸上的笑还没有因为劳累而褪去，她面向了屋里的另一个人，尽管已经时隔数月没见，他们也只是简单地拥抱了一下，看似没什么喜悦与热情。

“好久不见了，斯科特。”

 

①“北不列颠”是那个时候苏格兰的别称，“老烟城”是爱丁堡的外号

“所有首都之中，远观风景如画，近看最令人厌恶的城市”这句话出自诗人托马斯·格雷

②爱丁堡新城区两条东西向主干道的名字（笑）

 

 

 

 

 

二

 

她坐在壁炉边，看着倒映在地毯上的自己的影子出神，没有留意身边的两个人在说些什么。她听着休谟浓重的苏格兰口音，只觉得思绪越飘越远。

她都记不清上一次穿越中部地区、前往北方是什么时候了，仔细回想起来，这几个世纪，自己不是在首都处理让人抓狂的政治事件，就是跨越海洋前往遥远的地方。

曾经因为连年战乱和交恶而混乱的边境显得安定不少，比她印象中那个险恶又荒凉的“中土诸郡”好多了。③

休谟显得很高兴，这个出了名的好脾气的、宗教观点让不论是长老会还是英格兰教会的牧师都气得跳脚的学者，能够同时邀请到两个柯克兰到他在新城区的新家做客——这够他在爱丁堡的学界面上有光好一阵子了。他笑着跟她寒暄叙旧，说起那段以前在伦敦作为亨利·西摩·康威的秘书的时光。

她回以得体的微笑，自然地接下对方的话，他们说起亨利·西摩·康威的独女——这个不服输的女孩，在当年被休谟的“激将法”刺激到之后，就从未放下雕刻用的凿子和锤子。④她适当地夸奖了休谟的新文章，说起休谟写的关于自己困在泥沼里时被鱼贩“感化”的趣闻。⑤

就在休谟讲起他这几年在巴黎的见闻的时候，罗莎听着，用余光留意起坐在一旁的斯科特。

她在心里默默啧了一声。

这是自1707年以来，她放他走的最长一段时间——算下来大概有半年左右了吧。在苏格兰阴雨连绵的贫瘠土地上，他可真是回到了自己的归属，再也不用隐藏被英格兰人视为怪异别扭的苏格兰口音，连气色，都比在伦敦被那些无聊的贵族们当猴子一样围观的时候要好一些。

虽然这些年会在各种场合遇到休谟，但这位靠着《大不列颠史》出名发家的苏格兰学者会给她写信还是头一遭。与他根深蒂固的苏格兰口音不同，他写的信就和他的作品一样——用词准确而行文优美。他礼貌地邀请她来他的新家做客，描述了这个他一手精心规划建造的“我的小家”，并且抛出了一个最重要的理由：斯科特·柯克兰也会在。

多亏了那封信，现在她知道，坐在一旁的那个人也从格拉斯哥坐了一天半的邮车，今天上午才回到爱丁堡。

夕阳的最后一丝光芒也要消失殆尽了，室内的照明基本只剩下壁炉的红色火光和几处微弱的烛光。她并不讨厌听休谟讲述那些对教会来说骇人听闻又大不敬的神学观点，但那些复杂冗长的名词敌不过她因为劳累而涌上的睡意。

随意编造了个“还没读路上收到大臣寄过来的信”的理由，她站起身来，先行告退了。当她提起裙摆，跟着仆人走向二楼的客房的时候，依然能听见休谟向另一个柯克兰打听，他的好友亚当·斯密最近怎么样了。

 

③在王冠联合前几个世纪，苏英边界的两侧都受“边界流寇”肆虐，而成为不受法律管束之地。

④此处指英国第一位女性职业雕塑家安妮·西摩·达默（Anne Seymour Damer），她在年少时，一次和大卫·休谟一同散步时遇到一个拿着石膏人像的人，休谟上前观赏，她却对雕像嗤之以鼻，休谟说：“我打赌你做不出比这更好的东西。”，以此为契机，安妮·西摩·达默开始学习雕塑。

⑤休谟曾向朋友提及一次他在偶然间被“转化”为基督徒的过程：当他前往监督自己新居建筑工地的途中，跨过爱丁堡市一片刚干枯的湖泊时，他不小心滑入了泥沼中，由于身型肥胖而爬不出来被困在了那里。这时一些卖鱼妇人刚好路过，看到了休谟的窘境，但她们很快便认出他是那位知名的无神论者，于是拒绝救援他，直到休谟答应要成为一名基督徒、并且被迫在泥沼中朗读主祷文和信经之后，这些壮硕的卖鱼妇才将他拉起。休谟事后向朋友开玩笑道这些卖鱼妇是“他所遇过最聪明的神学家了”。

 

 

 

三

 

“大卫邀请你明天要去俱乐部的聚会。”

“我知道，”听着背后的人说着，她漫不经心地回应道，一边解下身上的层层衬裙。“我收到的信上说了的，而且我也答应了。”

脱下束腰和腿袜，她打了一个哈欠，掀开被子钻到被窝里，完全没有去注意躺在另一边的人。

“明天大卫会先帮我们把行李运到家里去。”

“嗯哼。”

“……伦敦怎么样了？”

“没什么大事，还是老样子。”她侧躺着，已经开始上下眼皮打架。“乔治三世最近也开始惦记你了……老是跟我打听你的情况……老天，他就怎么那么肯定我知道得最清楚……写信不是更快吗……你不在那么久，威尔已经旁听议会到快心力交瘁了，你知道他有多不擅长应付那种场合……不过至少撑到来年开春应该没问题……把你那边的蜡烛灭掉，太亮了……”

这是他们之间一个诡异的惯例：当她把拴在身边的斯科特放回去的时候，不是冬天也已经到了深秋，等过他们各自过完了圣诞和新年，斯科特才会从“北不列颠”回到英格兰，和她被绑在一起，继续过那种要收起苏格兰口音，被那些无聊的贵族们当猴子一样围观的生活。

对罗莎来说，一开始这种行为大抵算是一个无聊的报复与恶趣味：回去吧，在气候最恶劣的时候，回你心心念的苏格兰迎面吹风淋雨去吧。

“……之前我收到亚当兄弟⑥写来的信了，我想今年的圣诞节我们可以……罗莎？”在沉默和酝酿之后，斯科特斟酌着开口，却发现对面出奇地安静，他撑起身来转过去，发现她已经完全闭上了眼睛，那副样子不知是早就睡着了，还是已经没了说话和保持清醒的心力。

带着自嘲，他无奈地轻笑一声，把蜡烛熄灭，在黑暗中跟着躺了下来。

 

⑥指罗伯特·亚当和詹姆斯·亚当。

罗伯特·亚当（1728年7月3日－1792年3月3日）是一位苏格兰新古典主义建筑、室内设计、家具设计师。他于1754年前往罗马学艺，回国之后在伦敦和其弟詹姆斯一起工作，并发展出了“亚当风格”。因为对古物也很有研究，他成为了当时最著名的建筑师之一，对英格兰和苏格兰的古典建筑复兴起著至关重要的影响。他的室内设计的影响力更是远达欧美。

 

 

 

 

四

 

唉，老烟城。

她从酒馆二楼关得严严实实的窗户看下去，看到对面被煤烟熏黑的墙壁，和街上熙熙攘攘的人群。

上一次自己来这儿是什么时候来着？

她记不清具体年份了，只想到那些闲言碎语带着恶意，飘入她的耳朵。教士和贵族又怕又恨地盯着她，如同她是地狱里来的恶魔一样。

“女士？您能为我们讲讲在新大陆的见闻吗？”

她慢慢转过头，回以那个提问的人一个微笑，谈了些关于诸如新英格兰的秋日美景⑦这样的话题。

至少这次，她能稍微轻松一些了。

她笑着回应别人的问候——传言说爱丁堡的文人比起伦敦和巴黎的，没什么花架子，既没有国家机构的支持也没有贵族的赞助，因此自成一派，看来确实是这样，不然怎么会就在大街旁酒馆的二楼聚会呢，不然休谟怎么会抱怨他在巴黎受到的“那么多的感官刺激”，说他想念“爱丁堡那平凡而粗糙的扑克牌俱乐部”呢？

她收到了不少提问和赞美，有向她打听在伦敦的亚当兄弟的近况的，有告诉她一定要去新城区的皇家剧院看一场《道格拉斯》⑧的，更多的，不少人或直白，或拐弯抹角地夸赞她和斯科特两个人看起来有多么登对。

这些苏格兰的辉格党人欢迎与英格兰合并带来的新机遇与风潮，而按照她这几十年来，自己的喜好与态度越来越被其他人无可救药地当作晴雨表的趋势来看，这些人当然乐于看到他俩腻在一起了。

餐桌上的话题从艺术、哲学一直到格拉斯哥庞大的烟草贸易市场⑨。看起来，斯科特和这些人早已互相熟知了，不过让她感到奇怪的是，明明桌上摆着的是这年头珍贵而稀缺的，年份正好的波尔多葡萄酒，连她都忍不住为自己倒了几杯，而斯科特却一滴都没有碰。

等到最后，她知道为什么了：等到这些人都已经喝得醉醺醺的，桌子上的空瓶都不知道摆了几瓶的时候，他们竟然开始轮流敬酒——真够能喝的，一桌子十几个人，意味着十几轮下来要再罐上十几杯酒。

真不愧是“地球上最沉醉的民族”⑩，那场面别提有多滑稽了：喝得脸通红，一副站都站不稳的，高脚杯里的酒随时要洒一地的样子，胡乱挥手后说出的问候语因为大舌头再加上口音，根本让她听不懂在说什么，到底是是“卒泥肩抗”还是“祝你健康”。

她勉强喝下了第三杯，等到第四杯的时候她终于失去了耐心，开始趁别人没看的时候面无表情地把整杯酒倒进一旁的盆栽里。

她看看一旁表现得很镇定的、对这一切显得不吃惊的斯科特，又转头看看那些醉醺醺的文人，确信他们已经喝到即使现在她站在桌子上倒立都不会有人注意的地步，于是抛弃了礼仪，把背靠在椅子上，把摆在自己面前的完全不甜的甜点推到一边，毫不顾忌地拿起小刀开始去撬还沾着咸水的牡蛎，把壳丢回已经堆成小山状的牡蛎壳堆里。

 

⑦今日，在新英格兰的秋季，五彩缤纷的树叶成为当地一景，由于当地树叶变色较美国其它州要早，因而成为了美国著名的旅游目的地之一。

⑧一部由苏格兰作家约翰·侯姆（John Home）创作的悲剧，于1756年首演于爱丁堡，接下来的几十年里在苏格兰和英格兰都非常受欢迎。

⑨1771年，格拉斯哥的烟草贸易量占了苏格兰进口总量的三分之一，出口总量的三分之二。当时美洲英殖民地的烟草贸易几乎有一半是通过苏格兰人进行的。

⑩该评论出自《苏格兰人杂志》


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章字数3000＋，已经写到“书袋包糖心肉”的糖心肉部分了（doge脸）  
> 罗莎的衣服构造大致是historically accurate的∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> 讲解一些文中的历史梗：（不影响正常阅读，嫌长可以跳过）  
> 红斗篷在18世纪的英格兰几乎是每个女性手中都有一个，被调侃为“英格兰最接近民族服装的东西”  
> 暖床器和暖脚器的原理都差不多，都是在盒子里放煤炭，一个是塞到被窝里预热，一个是把脚搁在上面取暖  
> 《帕梅拉》是18世纪很流行有名的一本小说，用书信体写了一位名叫帕梅拉的女仆被一个贵族“B先生”看上的故事，虽然我没看过，但似乎被很多人评价为“18世纪的霸道总裁爱上我”（扶额）  
> 《大英百科全书》最开始是在苏格兰出版的，于1768年在爱丁堡出版第一卷

一

 

……去他的“酒醉吐真言”（In vino veritas）！她就不该信那些醉鬼的胡话！是哪个笨蛋跟她说老城区很小，步行去任何地方都要不了多久，而且这个时节气候还很温和的？！

她攥紧了身上的红色斗篷，几乎是把自己裹成一团，然而还是觉得湿冷刺骨的寒气在不停地往身体里钻。

他们先告辞了——在那群人趁着喝醉干出什么在草坪上玩起跳背游戏或者跑到街上把药店的标志拧下来带回家作纪念之类的蠢事之前。

然后她现在就在这里，还没走几步路，已经无心关注走到室外时看到的摇摇欲坠的高楼，道路两旁狭窄湿滑的阶梯，和闻到的假发香粉与水沟里脏水混合出的奇异味道了。

她冻得跟块冰似的。

“我们再往前走然后到路口的时候往右……你没事吧？”

本来正在指路的斯科特低下头去，看到平时从来都是重视姿态与礼仪的人此时缩成一团。

“……冷。”白色的雾气从失了血色的嘴唇中吐出，低温就好像把她的舌头也冻住了，那张平时擅于讽刺挖苦的嘴过了好久，才颤颤巍巍地吐出一个字。

糟了。

一搂上罗莎的肩，斯科特就知道她已经冻得像个挂着冰棱的木头了。他说着“忍一下”，带着罗莎向前走去。罗莎紧紧靠着斯科特，想从他那里汲取一点热度。脚被冻得不像是自己的，她都不清楚自己是怎么跟着走的。街道上的人很多，闹哄哄的，她冷得缩着脖子，只看到自己走过的坑坑洼洼的石砖、周围掠过的女人被打湿的羊毛呢裙摆，和男人皮鞋上的金属搭扣。

“柯克兰先生，你终于回来啦？格拉斯哥是不是还是老样子……哎呀！这位想必就是柯克兰夫……夫人她没事吧？”

“抱歉……之后再聊。”她恍惚中听见这么几句模糊的对话，便被斯科特一个拐弯拉进走廊里，踩上一节又一节的台阶。

“……好了，到了……我去生火。”

“砰”的一声打开门，冻僵的罗莎被斯科特推到了壁炉前，她发着抖，听着斯科特在壁炉的另一面房间里捣鼓着什么，视线里就只有被烟熏得失去原有颜色的瓷砖和两根空荡荡的柴架。

 

 

 

二

 

她站在斯科特点燃的壁炉前好一会儿，才稍稍缓过劲儿来，放下了斗篷的兜帽，开始打量起四周。

虽然很干净，但看得出来是个很陈旧的房间——不如说是过于干净了，连个装饰都没有，彻底地暴露出了陈旧，一眼看去，最显眼的就是塞得满满当当的书架，和放着未开封的信件和墨水瓶的写字台了。

这个朴实的笨蛋。

正这么想着，斯科特就从门的另一边走了进来。“我烧了些热水和煤炭，你要不要暖……”

还没说完，罗莎就抓住了他的手臂把他拉了过来，把头靠在他的胸前，紧紧抱住了他。

“……脚器。”

罗莎咕哝了两声。“不需要，就这样……让我抱一会儿。”

她那副因为寒冷而缩成一团粘着他的样子实在让他觉得可怜巴巴又有些好笑。“你都没有戴手套吗？”他任由她这么抱着，手搭上她环着他的腰的手臂，裸露在外的小臂和手背触感细腻而冰凉。

他们已经半年没见了。

他看着她头顶的发漩，低下头，温热的吐息扑打在罗莎的耳旁。

对方有了些许反应，稍稍抬起头来，金色的发丝擦过斯科特的下颌，耳朵碰到了他的嘴唇。

“⋯⋯我们已经半年没见了。”罗莎用那种漫不经心的口气说着，把头靠在他的肩上。

她握住了他的手，任由对方把轻柔的啄吻落在她的耳廓和脸颊上。

“要继续吗？”

罗莎点点头。两人松开了怀抱，她伸手去脱自己身上的衣物，终于解开红斗篷的系带，把那块厚重的布料搭到椅子上。

“你为什么⋯⋯穿得那么少⋯⋯”

“你问为什么⋯⋯十月初还算是秋天啊？”

罗莎看着斯科特把深蓝色的外套和马甲脱下之后，就只有一件轻薄的亚麻衬衫了——完全不明白这个人的身体是什么耐低温的神奇构造。

她小心地把隐藏在布料间的固定别针取下来，脱下绸缎面的外裙、一层一层的亚麻布料衬裙、系在腰间的口袋⋯⋯

“不行⋯⋯太冷了！”当指尖伸向胸前束腰的交叉系带的时候，她停了下来。斯科特正要伸手解下自己的领巾，对方却突然扑了上来，又一次紧紧抱住他。

斯科特愣了一下，看着紧紧黏在自己怀里的人，无声地勾起嘴角，露出一个无奈的笑。他伸手把罗莎横抱起来，对方死死搂住他的肩，脸颊贴着他的侧颈，想从裸露和隔着布料的肌肤中汲取一点热度。

以把罗莎抱在身上的姿势倒在床铺上，他把手指伸进束腰的间隙，熟练地拉出隐藏在胸前的结，把系带给拉开——半年的时间不长也不短，不足以让他忘记她的小习惯。

脱掉了束腰，罗莎再一次伸出手抱住了他，渴望温暖的身体贴了上来。那层将女性的身线隐藏的束缚没有了，只隔着两层薄薄的亚麻布料，他感受到相贴的身体与之前截然不同的温热与柔软。拉过被子盖过她的后背和肩膀，斯科特伸手抱住她。罗莎还是那副因为寒冷缩成一团的样子，把脸埋在他的胸前。

 

三

 

她想起以前自己抱住绵羊的时候，那柔软的、厚厚的毛也带着这样生命带来的温度，但她又想到斯科特和柔软又搭不上边，说他像装着煤炭的暖床器还差不多——都是硬邦邦的。

壁炉中燃烧的木柴渐渐驱散了室内的寒意，被子和搂着她的人形暖床器也让她终于觉得手脚都暖和起来。她听着头上方的呼吸声，斯科特开始吻她的额头，她抬起头来和他接吻，终于开始刚刚中断掉的性事。

斯科特翻了个身，把罗莎压在身下。“如果这样的话，”他撑起身体，被子从两人身上滑落。“你会觉得冷吗？还是说刚刚那样比较好？”

“就这样吧。”她说着，任由自己陷在柔软的床铺了。“但我现在还不想脱衬裙和袜子。”

斯科特点点头，俯下身来和她接吻，双手抚上她的腰。

从嘴唇游移到锁骨的亲吻向下滑去。即使隔着那层薄薄的布料，她也感受得到手掌的温度和纹理、对方是怎么样用唇描绘她的胸口，不如说这种隔着衣料抚弄的触感很微妙。

“嗯⋯⋯”当斯科特隔着衬裙轻咬她的乳尖，她不禁在已经开始紊乱的吐息中漏出一丝呻吟。手从腰向下滑去，撩起她的裙摆，隔着衣物与皮肤相抵的鼻梁和唇也一路滑向下。他抬起头来，手从膝盖的下方绕过，将她的双腿曲起。

“⋯⋯好薄。”他摸上脚踝处织上的花纹，看向对方。“不如说在这种季节为什么会是亚麻织物的腿袜啊⋯⋯”

罗莎差点儿对他翻一个白眼。“我从最南边的怀特岛过来的有意见吗。”

“没有。”他低下头去用牙齿咬开大腿处的绑袜带的结。“只是觉得你这样难怪会冻成冰块而已。”

他的吻一如既往落在大腿内侧的敏感处，罗莎深深吸了一口气，放弃了平复自己越来越急促的呼吸的想法。感受着对方的吻越来越靠近腿跟⋯⋯直到那个关键的部位。

“啊⋯⋯！”那灼热的温度和泛起的湿润不知是来自对方还是因为自己。她攥紧身下的床单，听着那粘腻的水声，被激得挺起了腰。

斯科特知道她喜欢什么，她讨厌什么，通过动作，通过话语，通过她带着红晕的脸上泛起的痴笑 ，也甚至清楚什么样的做法会让她生气，所以不一会儿，当他又一次在满是腥热的间隙前落下一个吻的时候，她紧绷着脚尖，吐出一声似是叹息的呻吟，抓住了他的手臂。他知道那是够了的反应，离开了那里，用手背拭掉嘴上的液体。

“⋯⋯热。”她喘息着吐出这个字，带着点沙哑疲倦的鼻音。绑袜带松开的那条腿袜已经不知不觉中滑到了小腿。斯科特伸手解开了另一边的袜带，拉下的时候，吻了几下刚刚还包裹在织物下的大腿。

对两人中的哪一个来说，那件薄薄的衬裙都变得碍事起来，即便它已经在刚刚的动作中顺着一边的肩膀滑下。

“先去洗干净再来⋯⋯”描绘下颚线条的吻在贴上嘴唇前，就先被她覆上的手指打断了。

“这是你自己的⋯⋯”

“先去洗干净再来啊。”情潮下的语气听起来像极了有撒娇的意味，他被磨得没脾气了——其实有脾气也没法怎样。

 

四

 

真安静。

她坐在床沿，等斯科特回来，听着壁炉里木柴燃烧的噼啪声，漫不经心地用脚尖把掉在床边的束腰踢出去一点。

她观赏够了搭在椅子上的外套和单调的衣柜门，把视线转向桌子上的书，从床边正好能看见书脊上的标题。

最底层是拉丁语的《罗马法》，上面叠着《大英百科全书》第一卷，再往上⋯⋯放着已经流行很多年的《帕梅拉》、翻得很旧的《绅士举止基本原理》，教学小步舞的《舞蹈的艺术》摊开放在最上面，曲折复杂的舞谱旁边还有他标上的记号。

她笑了，不知为何就是想笑，脑袋还因为进行到一半的性事而轻飘飘的。她听到点风声，看向窗边，天空变得灰蒙蒙的，然后就是细密的雨落下，让玻璃沾上微小的雨滴。

斯科特推门而入的时候，她看向他，他先看向她那双搭在床沿的、被壁炉的红色火光照着的双腿，再看向她挂着笑容的脸。

“下雨了。”

“是啊。”

沉静的语气藏不住雀跃。当斯科特抱住她的时候，她亲吻着他的脸颊，手伸进他解下领巾后松散的领口，和他一起倒在柔软的床铺上。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到下了_(:з」∠)_这章的字数又是3000+，算下来这篇文一共一万字左右吧......
> 
> 总之就是啪啪啪和撒糖......但最后还是为接下来的历史事件插了flag（望天）
> 
> 说是书袋包糖心肉，但这书袋还是一路掉到了床上（扶额）我要具体解释一下《帕梅拉》的梗儿了（扶额）此书在豆瓣上被吐槽为“18世纪的劝善总裁文”（扶额），全书就是虚构的一位名叫帕梅拉的女仆给自己的父母写的信的合集，讲了一个“富家子爱上一名美貌女仆，威逼利诱企图占有她，她以死抗拒，维护贞操。双方历经多次占有与反占有的交锋，互相反而渐渐产生了真正的爱情。富家子被感动了，也变好了最后正式娶她为妻子。”的狗血故事（扶额）
> 
> 其实我本来想用《少女入世记》来调侃苏哥的，然而年代没对上（抱头逃）
> 
> 具体这个梗，让我安利一下讲“浪漫”这个概念在英国历史上的变迁的纪录片《英伦浪漫史》：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4268949?from=search&seid=7233210332247386275
> 
> 这个系列都挺好看的，不如说推荐所有LUCY WORSLEY的纪录片，都很有趣
> 
> 到最后文也没扣题（扶额）其实可以理解为这两人的联合和发展为后来的日不落帝国时期做了铺垫和准备（扶额）
> 
> 那么，祝食用愉快 : )

一

 

当罗莎身上松松垮垮的衬裙已经被扔到了一旁，他环着她的腰，吐息和亲吻都落在她的胸口的时候，几声笑从上方传来。他抬起头，看到对方的神情满是戏谑和揶揄。

“认真的吗？《帕梅拉》？”坐在对方的大腿上，罗莎漫不经心地把剩下的那只手搭在斯科特的肩膀。

“⋯⋯不可以吗？你没料到？”他同样以不太认真的语气回应到，开始亲吻罗莎的脖颈。

“不是不可以，只是让我猜想⋯⋯你是不是对可怜的女仆小姐感同身受了？”

她说这句话的时候，因为对方顺着她的腰向下滑的手而语气越发变得轻飘飘起来。

“比如？你说说看？”

斯科特不紧不慢地接话，手指摸到已经去过一次的下身，在被温热的液体沾湿后探了进去。

罗莎喘息了一声，红晕又一次在脸上浮现开来——余下的几根手指在揉弄她敏感的蒂。

“嗯⋯⋯我想想，”她的一只手依然还在斯科特敞开的领口里，手感让她从以前开始就一直疑惑靠着燕麦和羊杂碎长大的斯科特为什么会长出一身肌肉来。她嘴角的笑意没有褪去，反而越发越浓烈起来。她俯在他的耳边，压低声音说话。“坐下来事无巨细地讨论财产分配的那部分？还是穿着金贵的衣服而不敢出门的那部分？”

斯科特挑挑眉，手指开始弯曲摸索起来。

这个玩笑话，相当劣质过分了。

“嗯⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯”罗莎呻吟着，发热的指尖攥住对方的衣领，把衬衫拉下了斯科特的半个肩头。

相比起不知多少年以前，她翻着白眼托起斯科特的下巴扳正他第一次给她口交的角度的时候，对方已经相当了解她的身体，因此在亲吻与手指的动作中她很快就迎来第二次高潮。炽热的内壁即使在对方的手指离开时也还搏动着，她恍惚间感受到有昂扬起来的硬块也抵在那里。

脱下已经被扯开大半的衬衫之后，斯科特托着对方泛软的腰，将罗莎放倒在床上，看向她的眼睛。

“我觉得还是不太像啊，毕竟你有因为我而从良吗，‘b小姐’？”

罗莎用了几秒才回神反应过来，不禁笑出了声。“过来。”她愉快地说着，朝他伸出手，环住他的脖子，和斯科特紧紧抱在一起，接起热络的吻来。

 

 

二

 

当亲吻变为了舔舐与吮咬；当抚过掌心与肩膀的手指从下颌滑过紧绷的脖颈，一路攀上一边的乳房，从描摹的勾勒变为施以力道的按揉；当下身纠缠交合在一起，在抽插中她的双腿勾上对方的腰；当从眼神到动作都从浅尝辄止变得露骨而煽情，她不住地从红润的薄唇间吐出呻吟，看向对方比她颜色更深的绿眼睛，伸手捧住他的脸。斯科特托着她的背部以回应，俯下身来和她吻在一起。

感性并非令人羞耻的缺陷，而是健全的证明。人从来都是，也应当被激情所驱使，这个时代的人们这么说着。如同他们赞美在大理石遗迹中显现的古典世界，赞美带着幻想意味的遥远东方，赞美自然中的每一丝风与月光一样。于是，温柔的眼神也好，交缠的手指也好，都连同爱恋之情一起，变成了被歌颂的事物之一。

她的脚踝碰到斯科特的小腿，磨蹭着贴着向上，这下换成斯科特在纠缠不清的深吻间隙呻吟出一声来了。看着罗莎露出的戏谑的笑，斯科特眯起眼睛，伸手撩开她脸侧的发丝，让更多的浅金色落在枕头和床单上。他咬着她发红的耳廓，感受到对方的颤抖和喘息落在他的脸旁。

“啊⋯⋯！”

一滴生理性泪水打湿了她的眼睫，顺着眼角没入散着金色发丝的布料。他的一次高潮落入了对方的第三次欢愉里。他抬起头来，看向对方的眼睛。

嘴角带着浅浅的笑，罗莎微微扬起下巴，轻轻吻上他的唇。

 

 

三

 

雨停了。

她侧躺着，看向窗外。

她任由对方的手搭在自己裸露的脊背上，听着再一次安静下来的房间里对方的呼吸声和木柴燃烧的声响。

“罗莎。”斯科特叫着她的名字，凑了过来，把她圈进自己怀里。

“嗯。”她漫不经心地应了一声。

斯科特放弃了顾左右而言他的想法，沉默了一会儿之后打算直切主题。

“你还记不记得半年前，市政厅写信来说如果我们愿意，可以将新城区一处闲置的住宅给我们？”

⋯⋯说实话她不太记得了。

“⋯⋯那很好啊。”她不咸不淡地评价到。“然后？你打算从这里搬过去吗？”

“然后⋯⋯之前我去亚当兄弟的事务所的时候，他们跟我说如果我们愿意的话，他们很乐意承担改装和装潢的工作。之后他们寄来了图册。”斯科特说着，伸出手用手指在罗莎眼前比划了一下。“有这么厚。”

“你觉得怎么样？”

罗莎没有马上回答，让房间一时只剩感觉起来格外漫长的沉默。

“好啊。”与斯科特预料中的不太一样，罗莎回答得很干脆。“不过这种事得慢慢来。那对兄弟在工作上可不是省油的灯，今年的圣诞节来不及吧？”

“⋯⋯你昨晚听到了？”

“迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，我还寻思着你要表达什么呢。”她翻了个身，看也没看对方的表情，把头靠在斯科特的下巴下面。“这几天你可以带我去新城区去看一下，我们再回头来翻那本厚厚的图册。至于圣诞节⋯⋯明年吧，那时候再怎么说也完成了，把威尔也叫过来好了⋯⋯今年你们就再留给我一个清静的节日好了。”

斯科特伸手搂住她的肩。即使已经不再感到寒冷，她还是觉得与对方与她相贴的皮肤温热。

“你是从什么时候住在这里的？”她出神地望着天花板，开口问到。

“大概詹姆士六世去你那里不久之后。”

“我知道待在爱丁堡城堡没什么意思，但比起这里，荷里路德宫不是更好吗。”

“怎么说，那里比较让人⋯⋯不自在。”

……啊，她好像懂了。

想必随便在一个房间里睡下，想着玛丽女王的宠臣是不是曾就在几墙之隔外被他的丈夫捅死，小王子查理是不是曾躺在隔壁的房间，看着床幔上的花纹出神，幻想自己将是整个不列颠的王⋯⋯就怪瘆人的。

“也对。”

她收回了视线，垂下眼睑。一想到现今再无像小王子查理那样的斯图亚特流亡后裔举兵涌上不列颠岛的危险，外来的汉诺威家族也终于有了一个以英语为母语的英王，她就觉得心里轻松不少——将近半世纪过去，英格兰和苏格兰合并为不列颠的契约终于稳固，成为所有人不得不承认的事实，而向苏格兰开放北美的贸易网成了经济繁荣的助力，最终催生出人文主义和学术的开花，这确实是她没料到的。

斯科特的手已经从肩膀滑到了她脸颊边的发丝。她欣然接受了，眯起眼睛。

“如果你还是和往年一样，12月不打算回伦敦的话，你得写信亲自慰问乔治三世，斯科特。不然他就要逮着我去王宫的时候问个不停了。”她闭起眼睛，觉得壁炉提供的适宜温度和身旁的人让她的思绪安定不少。“虽然有时候很缠人⋯⋯但他是个好国王。”

她不再说话，感受着对方的抚摸，渐渐睡去。

 

 

四

 

**_“那是场意外！”_ **

**_“怎么？！死了五个人就不算人吗？！”_ **

**_“你到底在不满什么_ ** **_⋯⋯所有除茶税以外的赋税都取消了，一直以来你的赋税都比不列颠本土的还要低！”_ **

**_“哈……你到至今都什么也不明白！”_ **

**_“艾米丽！你……！停下！不准走！艾米丽！你给我……！！”_ **

****

****

她猛地抬起头来，一双放大数倍的绿眼睛就在她的眼前，她吓了一跳，差点撞到斯科特的额头。

“……你突然凑过来干什么……！”

她还有点不清醒，一摸自己的额头上全是冷汗。

“因为你刚刚看起来睡得很不安稳。”斯科特摊手，做了个“别怪我”的手势。“梦到什么了吗？”

“不……没什么。”

她摇摇头，想让自己清醒一点，在心里劝说自己不要担心，完全没有去注意坐在床沿的斯科特。等她冷静下来，抬起头来环顾四周，才注意到天色已经暗了不少，而斯科特已经穿好了衣服，一副打算要出门的样子。

“……你打算去哪里？”

“楼下的酒馆，我看你还没醒，本来是想把晚饭带上来的。”

“我跟你一起去吧。”罗莎深吸一口气清理思绪，说完便掀开被子打算下床。“把我带来的羊毛衣服拿来，在行李箱里。”

斯科特耸耸肩，认命地站起来去翻罗莎的行李箱。

当斯科特将外裙放到她旁边的时候，她已经穿好了内裙和束腰。女式服装总是一层又一层，等她穿好了衣服，系上红色的斗篷，斯科特已经熄灭了壁炉的火，站在门口拿着一盏煤油灯等着她。

她没由来地觉得有点儿不安，伸手环住斯科特的胳膊，亲昵的动作让斯科特愣了一下。

“冷。”她回答这一个字，让斯科特放弃了询问，锁好门后提起灯把楼梯照亮。

“明天还有什么事吗？”下楼的时候，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“具体没什么安排……如果你愿意的话，我们可以到处去看看。”

“嗯……那就去剧院吧，既然他们今天都那么跟我推荐了。”

他们已经走到了一楼静悄悄的走道，街上的行人依然不少，喧哗声隐隐传了过来。

“如果你愿意的话，一些学会和社团也发出了邀请，如果你答应的话他们会……”

在快要走到有人与光亮的街上之前，罗莎抬头，用落在脸颊上的吻打断了他。

“别那么心急，斯科特。在这之前，先给我们两人留一点独处的……”

最后的那几个音节，已经没入人群的声音里，但斯科特即便没听清最后那几个词，也露出了笑容。


End file.
